survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
I Have a Secret
"I Have a Secret" is the ninth episode of SRorgs: Reddit. Challenges Individual Immunity Challenge - Survivor Quiz Everyone had to complete a quiz about what people in Survivor history have won immunity. In addition the players could only submit their first crack at this challenge. Winner: Banak Scores: Banak and Potato tied for 1st place. The tiebreaker was time taken to complete. Banak: 8:58 Potato: 9:18 Story Day 33 In the aftermath of the unanimous voteoff of Mont, the Ile alliance are feeling at their cockiest. They have managed to eliminate all rivals aside from Cool, which means that they just have to ensure that he doesn't win immunity and they are guaranteed to be the final four. However, there is dissent within the ranks. Sab and Potato both still want to do something to get rid of Banak, though neither knows that the other is thinking the same thing. Day 34 Potato decides, with five days left, that it's finally time to make her move. She approaches Cool and spills the beans on the Ile alliance and Sab flipping at the merge. She doesn't believe that Banak is going to play his idol, so she tells Cool that she will play her idol on him and the two of them can then vote off Banak, who they believe to be the biggest threat left in the game. Day 35 Banak wins the immunity challenge, which puts a slight spanner in the works for Potato and Cool's plan. They decide to instead vote for Sab, but otherwise the plan remains unchanged. They try their hardest to keep the plan an absolute secret. Day 36 On the day of tribal council, Banak wakes up and is feeling bad vibes from the tribe. He doesn't know exactly what's happening, but he has a feeling that something is up. Banak goes to Sab and says that he thinks Potato is planning on turning on them. Sab says that Banak is being ridiculous, but in the end Banak does convince Sab to vote for Potato. The paranoia is contagious, and pretty soon Potato and Cool are suspecting that Banak is going to do something with his idol. At tribal council, the votes are all cast. Just before the votes are read, Potato stands up and plays her idol for Cool. Almost immediately after this, Banak gets up to play his idol for Sab. Behtaji confirms that both of these are legitimate hidden immunity idols, so any votes cast against Sab or Cool will not count. He proceeds to read out one vote for Cool and two votes for Sab, after which he reads two votes for Potato, which seal her fate. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Last Words Trivia * This is the first time that immunity idols were played to successfully nullify votes at tribal council. However, Potato also became the first person to nullify votes with an immunity idol and still be voted off. * Because of Cody's vote for Cool and Potato's vote for Sab, Sab and Banak became the only two people left in the game to vote for the person who was voted off at every tribal council they went to. Category:SRorgs: Reddit episodes